


Starfish  [Chinese translation] 已授权翻译

by trosa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trosa/pseuds/trosa
Summary: 他或许反应过度了，但这个女人本不应该在这儿而他……他一直知道他们不属于他。
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 3





	Starfish  [Chinese translation] 已授权翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337295) by [bunnyangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyangel/pseuds/bunnyangel). 



他或许反应过度了，但这个女人本不应该在这儿而他……

他一直知道他们不属于他。

一切开始于此。

在拿出钥匙开门的时候他忍不住踮了下脚，带着掩饰不住的愉悦。

他等不及要给Chris讲讲动物园的壁虎事件了，这是他们今天接到所有求助里他觉得最好笑的一桩。

“Hey Diazes! What's--up…?"

心下一沉，他觉得世界几乎在一瞬间静止了。Eddie和Christopher，还有一个他不知道名字的，大眼卷发的女人。她看起来是如此适合，即便这令Buck不适，就好像她就该属于这里，与Eddie和Chris一起欢笑。

"W-whoa, uh, h-hey…." 突然地，他不想呆在这里了。平生第一次，他感觉自己像是Eddie房子里的陌生人。那感觉就像是鱼离开了水，无法呼吸。他努力压抑下脑海里挥之不去的“家”这个字眼，还有那随之而来的，饱含占有欲的愤慨。

“Buck！嗨，Buck！”

“呃……嗨！”他跪下了一只膝盖，感激地注视着迎面朝他跑来的小太阳，而不是那身后的两个成年人。

“抱歉兄弟，我不知道你有约会。”他开口，眼神却只停驻在对方腹部的位置。

“呃……没有……Ana，这是Buck，Evan Buckley。Buck，这是Ana Flores...Flores女士是Christopher的英语老师。” Eddie紧张了。意识到这一点的感觉就像锤子下落砸向他，心脏跳动得仿佛想要冲破肋骨的束缚，这令Buck感到疼痛。 因为Eddie从未在任何情况下紧张过，而这个女人——这个漂亮的女人甚至令他结巴了起来。

空气弥漫着一股奇怪的感觉，Buck知道这是他的错误，因为是他的突然出现打断了一切。 他的大脑仍然感觉缺少足够的氧气来正常运作，于是他只好专注于怀抱中的这一束喜悦，将这个孩子，他的孩子，坚定地搂入怀中。这拥抱比以往要更紧一些，而Christopher也紧紧地拥抱回去。然而这并没有一丝一毫地减轻Buck心头无来由地怅然若失的感觉。

“你还好吗，Buck？”

“我很好，buddy。你今天过得怎么样？在学校遇到了什么麻烦吗？这就是为什么你的老师会在这里吗？” 他强迫自己挤出一个微笑。他努力这样做。随意流露自己的感情对他人来说是不公平的。他或许反应过度了，但这个女人本不应该在这儿而他……

他一直知道他们不属于他。

Christopher笑了。 “不！Flores女士只是来做客。”

他只是以为自己不会这么快就失去他们。

“哦，是吗？来看你还是你爸爸？” 他感觉自己的嘴巴不受控制了，因为他的大脑还没有彻底从这三个人在一起的想法里抽离出来。 她，和他的家人。

这个小小的嘲弄得到的是尴尬的笑声和Eddie随之而来的抗议。

Christopher皱起了小脸，“来找爸爸，我觉得。”他侧身向前，小声说道，“我觉得她喜欢我爸爸。”

Buck笑了，即便这笑声哽在了他喉咙里。

他挺直上半身，抬起头来。

“是这样吗？” 他开口，视线游移在正交换着尴尬注视的两个人身上。

“好吧，我……”Ana说。

“并不是……”而Eddie同时说道。

他们都不再说话，脸红得更加厉害。

紧咬下颚，他再次低头看向那双天真的灰色眼睛，然后努力逼自己露出一个微笑。

“那么，我们一起待会儿，留他们相处好不好？”Christopher的欢呼融化了他胸部的一些重量，他笑了。在起身时，他再次抱住这个温暖的小身体,仿佛这是挡在自己与Eddie和Ana之间的盾牌。

“很高兴见到你，Flores女士，”他说着，目光却滑过她，给了Eddie一个调笑的眼神。而Eddie回蹬了他。

他转过身，背对着他，背对着他们。因为看着他们两个在一起的身影令Buck感到无法呼吸。他还有Chris……至少是现在。

然而这无法减弱在他心中掀起的风暴。

壁虎的故事成功地逗笑了Christopher，但这是这次灰色拜访的唯一亮点罢了。坦白地讲，他甚至不知道之后发生了什么，或者说他是怎么离开这里的。

那位老师——Ana走得很快。他知道。但是Eddie之后并没有加入他们，也没有要求Buck留下。

他察觉到Eddie思绪里同样正在酝酿的风暴。

手里的啤酒已经变得温暖。而外面阴沉的天空没法回答他绝对不会开口问出的问题。

他已然知道这一切将如何结束。

事情继续发展着。

Buck正准备进更衣室，Eddie正准备出去。

当他们在狭窄的走廊撞见时，没有人让出位置。

他试着微笑，勉强得就像一件被撑得过大的T恤。 “你的约会如何，Eddie？”

而Eddie的表情远不如今早的太阳来得明媚。

“这到底是怎么回事，Buck？这没必要。她是Christopher的老师！”

他的微笑垂了下去。 “没有禁止与孩子的火辣老师约会的规定。”

他不知道为什么要做这些事。

这是个谎言。 他当然知道为什么。

Eddie脸红了，但他的表情变得更加阴沉。

“她是他的老师，Buck。” Eddie摇了摇头，推开他走了过去。

Buck只是凝视着地面。

那不算是个否认。

这并不是说他在想象着什么事情。Eddie虽然还没有承认过，但他发现她很有吸引力，在初次见面时就表现得像个傻瓜。

并不是说她还没有入侵将曾属于他的地方据为己有。

并不是说Chris还没有喜欢上她，就像爱他所有的老师那样。

而Buck知道自己不擅长这个。他总是喜欢粘着别人，像藤壶，像海星一样，即使被切断了很多次，也会强迫自己重新生长出枝条或者是手臂，因为他不得不这么做。

因为没有人依附于他。

但他知道这很可悲。他紧贴着，他紧贴着，这依旧远远不够。他母亲的手。他父亲的爱。事情就是这样，他应该轻轻地抓住自己在生命中饱含珍视与爱意去缠结的线，将它们一一剪断。

有时，他仍然会梦见那些奔跑和咆哮，令人晕眩的旋转以及那个每次都滑过他手臂的小小身体。

但是更多的时候，他梦见的是深情的棕色眼睛和性感的嘴唇，充满线条感的肌肉和长着老茧的手。他总是梦见阳光，笑声和那双狡黠的灰眼睛。

也许他应该还未结束的时候享受这一切。不是吗？仅仅因为他知道一切终会在哪里结束，并不意味着他要让这一切快点到来。

她已经出现在他们的生活中。离一切结束不会太远了。

他以前经历过这种事情，他可以再来一次。

不是吗？

他笑了起来，因为说实话，也许这一次他没办法熬过去了。

他们是一个团队，是可以一起挽救生命的合作伙伴。

但是在任务结束之后，在Eddie可以给他一个选择或为他选择之前，他就回家了。

他一直回家。

他公寓的门突然响起，但是Buck有点喝醉了，无暇顾及这些。

“嘿，Eddie，”他含糊地说着，头靠在身后非常舒适的沙发上。当光线进来的时候，他瑟缩了一下，闭起眼睛呻吟起来。

“你……你竟然喝醉了？我们还有不到六个小时就轮班了！”

“有什么关系，Eddie？你听起来很生气。”他喃喃道，疲惫感一直深入骨髓。在他的身体里，有很大很响亮的一部分，对Eddie在这里感到非常高兴。它在Buck的身体里蠕动着乞求注意。而另一部分则在无数啤酒的阴霾中窒息着，畏缩着，想要Eddie离开——需要对方离开，因为他自己就是一场灾难。

“怎么了？！你——”

这些话消失在他眼皮后面旋转的颜色中，或者也许是Eddie停止说话了。Buck想念他。在曾熬过了漫长的三个礼拜努力不去打扰对方的生活后，他却好巧不巧发现了那个女人的存在。面对她时，他那时有时无的自信磨得他筋疲力尽。他那增减不定的渴望和意志，有时使Buck想将Eddie和Chris拥抱在怀中，有时候又想推得远远的。

一双温暖的手托住了他的脸庞，将他从思绪中拉回到现实。他眨了眨眼睛，发现Eddie的脸离自己很近，而这令他忍不住沉醉。Eddie真的很迷人。感到鼻子一酸,他努力压抑下那种酸涩，将视线挪开，奋力地眨了眨眼。

“Buck，怎么了？你为什么要喝这么多？”

那太过温柔的语调中夹杂着明显的担忧。他突然起身向前，Eddie被这突然的举动吓到了，后退了几步。他用双臂挽住了对方的身体，将脸埋入对方坚实的肩膀中。

“Buck，什么-？”

“我爱你。”他说得含糊不清，这些话语是如此轻，下一秒就消逝在空气中。

“Buck……？”

有那么一瞬间，世界停止了。而Eddie也没有动，他的双臂游移在对方的身侧，轻轻安慰着对方，却从未真正驻留在某一处。

有那么一瞬间，一切仿佛都没变，但是一切又都不再一样。

感到心中的某一处撕裂开来，Buck分开了两人，他的手臂像是没了线的提线木偶一样，颓然地垂落下来。

“回家吧，Eddie。”留下来。 “我会没事的。我只是……正在经历一些事情。”永远不要离开我。

但是他们不属于他。他最好的朋友值得在任何时刻同任何他爱的人在一起。

他跌跌撞撞地站了起来，但在他可以走开之前长着茧的手指又一次挽住了Buck的手腕。

“我以为我们已经把这页翻过去了。”Eddie的声音很低落，带着指责的意味。

Buck鼓起勇气看向对方时，对方脸上的受伤和愤怒径直打在他破碎的心脏之上。

“当你上次在经历一些事情时，你没有来找我，我几乎失去了你。”

Eddie紧紧攥着他的手腕，Buck知道明天那里甚至会留下淤痕。

“当我上次在经历一些事情时，我没有去找你，我几乎失去了一切。”

Eddie将他往回拉了一下，在他差点摔倒的时候抓住了他的另一只手腕，Buck注意到Eddie正看向他眼里。

他一下子清醒了。

这是没办法逃避的事情，Buck突然意识到。在他们一起经历过这么多事情后，在任何一种人生里，Eddie都不会允许他不战而走。他面前的男人坚定的轮廓渐渐模糊了，有温暖洒落在他的脸颊上。

“所以不要告诉我，不要告诉我你只是在经历一些事情。不要离开我。不要对自己，对我还有Chris这样做。”

“你和Ana约会了吗？”

Eddie看上去就像Buck一样被这个问题震惊到。 “什么？这和所有的一切有什么关系？”自从他到达这里以来，他第一次显得犹豫了。第一次，他看向别处。

Buck低下头，扭动了下手腕，但Eddie拒绝放手。 “Ana。你难道不喜欢她吗？你看起来为她着迷。”

“说真的，你在说什么鬼话？着迷？”Eddie停顿了一下，“你……你喜欢Ana吗？这就是你为什么表现得这么反常？”

Buck猛地抬起了头，难以置信地注视着他。 “什么？不！”

“那到底是怎么回事？Buck。我是你最好的朋友。我想帮忙。”

“只是，你对Chris这么有保护欲，从不让任何人进入你们的生活，Eddie，而你刚刚遇到了这个女人，她就已经时常到你家里做客了。而这看起来……很好，”他急忙补充道，“我只是……如果那没有暗示着什么的话，我不会……”

一阵寂静。

“但是……这不一样。她已经认识Christopher了，而且我-”Eddie放开了握着Buck的手，世界突然变得寒冷起来。 “听着，也许……也许我是。我不知道。她……真的很好，而且我……”他停下来，用手轻轻摸着自己的后颈。 “我也许曾考虑过这些。但是你……”

真相并没有超过他所想的，但是当它真的到来时，痛得像是撒在伤口之上的消毒药水。

Buck轻声说：“你应该做让自己快乐的事情，不要担心我。”

当Eddie抓住他的肩膀时，Buck吓了一跳。 “你……你对我很重要，你是Christopher全世界最喜欢的人。也许我不知道你在做什么或我在做什么，我只知道我不想失去你，所以求你，不要再走开了。“

他看进那双熟悉的眼睛，湿润而充满着恳求。

慢慢地，Buck抬起双臂，轻轻拥抱住了Eddie。

“好的，Eddie。”他安静地说道。

故事是这样结束的。

做了整整一周零一天的最佳僚机和最差殉道者之后，他——他可能受够了。

整整一周零一天轻轻将他爱着的男人推向另一个女人之后， 一切都尘埃落定。

在整整一周零一天强颜欢笑，等待着自己攀附着的犹如海星（亦或藤曼）的手臂再度被斩断，而他终于，终于被摧毁了。

“我爱你。”

Buck愣住了，他垂下双眸，看向自己突然颤抖着的双手。他没有转身。因为说这些话的人不可能是Eddie，因为Eddie正应该和Ana第一次正式约会。Eddie不可能说出这些话更不可能有这种想法因为——

“我很抱歉。”

当一双手臂环绕起他的身体，当一个温暖的躯体贴向他的时候，Buck感觉有眼泪落了下来。

“我是个傻瓜，只想着自己，我很抱歉。”靠着Buck脖颈的一侧，Eddie再度重复了一遍自己的话语，他抱得很紧，以至于Buck甚至觉得有些呼吸困难。“当我和她出去的时候，我脑海里所能想到的一切都只是你脸上的神情。

我了解你，Buck, 当你受伤的时候我能感受到。而你仅仅是站在笑着在一旁——“他的声音里带了些破碎，“我真的很抱歉。

我所想到的一切都是我会如何失去你这件事，但我从未停下来考虑过你害怕失去的是我——是我们。“

Buck摇了摇头，却没办法把脑袋抬起来——他依旧没办法相信这是真的。“如果她让你快乐的话——”

Eddie的双臂滑落开了，Buck甚至不清楚自己心里原来还遗留有希望的小小碎片。他没料到自己会被推着转过身来，Eddie的双手落在他的肩膀上宛如烙印一般，他察觉到那双带着怒意的棕色眼睛正看着自己。

“听着。你在听吗，Evan Buckley? 我爱你。我说真的。你让我快乐，你让我们两个快乐。我很抱歉在伤害到你以后才明白这一点。”

有那么一瞬间世界静止了，一切都不再一样。

而或许他仍然不知道这段关系会走向何方，但这一次他任由自己陷入那双臂弯里，绝对不愿放手。


End file.
